A Christmas present
by InfraViolet
Summary: A KisshuXIchigo oneshot. On Holy night, Ichigo is depressed after Aoyama has broken up with her. Then Kisshu shows up with a Christmas present.


A CHRISTMAS PRESENT

It was Holy Night. Snow was slowly falling on Tokyo, covering the building´s roofs like icing sugar. The huge Christmas tree of the Convention center was surrounded by multi-coloured sparkles. The children, smiling happily, were opening their presents with their parents in their warm homes.

Ichigo used to love Christmas too. But something had changed tonight. Leaning against her window´s edge, the redhead sighed, and took a quick look over the piece of mistletoe her mother had hung up. Laughing innocently,Sakura had told her daughter that she was going to imitate some French Christmas traditions tonight. French people were kissing under the mistletoe at Holy night for good luck.

_Aoyama-kun… _Ichigo thought sadly.

_- Ichigo, I… I can´t accept this !_

_- But, Aoyama-kun…_

_- I´m really sorry. I thought you were a normal girl. Now you´re telling me that you´re some kind of cat-like superhero ? That you battle monsters ? How were you expecting me to react ?_

_- I´m sorry ! This is not what I wanted !_

_- I don´t doubt that. Look, it doesn´t change anything. I… I don´t want to get into any trouble. I think we should put and end to our relationship._

Ichigo started to sob again. This had happened two hours ago. She couldn´t stop thinking about it… why ? Why did he reject her like this ? And on Holy Night, her favourite holiday ?

She buried her face in her hands and let her tears slid across her face. The love of her like had left her. She was feeling so alone, so depressed…

_Why, Ichigo ? Why won´t you come with me ?_

For one moment, Ichigo stopped sobbing, as Kisshu´s sad voice came upon her mind. She didn´t really know why she was hearing it now. But she remembered all the countless times where the green-haired alien had asked her to join him, and all the same countless times where she had refused, desperately faithful to Aoyama-kun.

_But… why ? Why did I even bother ? Aoyama-kun didn´t want to accept me. He abandonned me. He… he didn´t really love me._

But Kisshu… how many times did he prove that he truly had feelings for her ?

Ichigo closed her eyes.

_I´m so sorry, Kisshu._

Now she understood so well what he was going through… compassion was blooming in her heart. She remembered the despair shining in his golden eyes when he was seeing her rejecting him.

_**He** is totally okay with what I am._

Even more than that, he liked her cat-like cuteness.

He loved her.

She believed it now.

_I wish you were here…_

* * *

Well, it was pretty nice after all, Kisshu thought, flying above Tokyo. All these decorations, these lights… these happy people exchanging presents… he smiled to himself. Christmas was beautiful human tradition.

He had learnt that, on Holy night, humans were giving gifts to the persons they loved. And, of course, he immediately thought about Ichigo. His cute Ichigo, his beloved kitten… the only girl he ever loved.

_But it´s not a mutual feeling, _he remembered sadly.

She was afraid, and disgusted by his very being. She thought he was nothing but a mocking pervert. And he had to admit that he´d really acted this way. It was probably his fault. He´d found her adorable the very first moment he´d seen her, but he´d started to love her only after a while. And it was too late then. Ichigo didn´t love him. She loved precious Aoyama Masaya.

_So what am I doing ?_

Kisshu opened his hand to look at the little pendant he was holding.

Earlier this evening, he´d found a small crystal ball that had fallen off the big Christmas tree. It was so pretty, he had the idea to use it to do something for Ichigo. With the help of his sharp Dragon swords, he had cut the ball and made the first thing that had come to his mind : a kitten.

Then, he´d taken a silver chain off the same tree and tied it up around the crystal.

It wasn´t perfect, Kisshu admitted, but he liked it. He was hoping Ichigo would like it as well. She´d probably refuse to take it, or even to look at it. But it was Christmas. He wanted at least to try.

* * *

When Kisshu arrived to Ichigo´s window, she was staring at the Christmas tree standing at the other edge of town. He slowed down. There was something… in her eyes… like sadness.

She looked lost in her thoughts. He stood still for a second, admiring her beautiful brown eyes, her soft red hair… he wanted to kiss her so much ! And the mistletoe on her window wasn´t helping him to chase this desire. For he had heard of French traditions too. .. then Ichigo looked up and saw him.

A bit nervous, Kisshu gave her a gentle smile. She didn´t move. She just stared at him.

_Well, she´s not trying to run away. Good start._

And she wasn´t with Masaya too.

Kisshu cleared his throat.

- Ichigo… I…

The hand that was holding the pendant trembled. He hesitated. What could he say ? He wasn´t sure himself of what he was exactly doing. Wasn´t it useless, even crazy ?

Then Ichigo spoke.

- Kisshu… she whispered.

To the green-haired alien´s amazement, her face turned strawberry red. She… she was blushing ? In front of _him _?

Ichigo didn´t know why Kisshu was here, but she was happy.

_It´s Holy night, he came to see me. I don´t need anything else._

She gazed upon his golden eyes and stated, smiling :

- I´m glad you´re here.

Kisshu´s eyes widened even more, if it was possible. A smile appeared on his own lips.

_She´s glad I´m here. Ichigo is happy to see me !_

All his fears were wiped out in a nanosecond. He opened his hand, revealing the kitty pendant.

- This is for you, he muttered. Merry Christmas, Ichigo. I love you.

Ichigo looked at it, filled with wonder, and raised a hand to take it.

_It´s so pretty… and it´s hand-made ? He made it himself ?_

- Thank you.

Kisshu´s smile grew larger. She got closer under she was right under the piece of mistletoe.

- I have a present for you too.

Ichigo closed her eyes, leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

For a moment, he didn´t move. He couldn´t believe it. Then he kissed her back and pulled her to him, his hands around her waist. She hugged him back, still kissing him.

They stood like this a few moments under the mistletoe, until the snow stopped falling. Then they broke off.

They had never felt so happy in their whole life.

- It was wonderful, Ichigo, Kisshu revealed. The most beautiful present I ever received.

She smiled, her eyes not leaving his face.

- Merry Christmas, Kisshu. I love you.

And, once again, they shared a loving kiss.

End

* * *

Well, there you go ! Hope you enjoyed it. Don´t forget to review ! 


End file.
